Information from research involving the use of the chemical senses in naturally occurring behaviors has contributed substantially to our understanding of the organization of the olfactory and vomeronasal senses of vertebrates. The number of lished reports on various aspects of the chemical senses of vertebrates has increased precipitously during the past ten years. However the primary investigators working with newly emerging animal models have never met to assess the state of progress or identify important areas for further work. A conference will be held in June, 1991 to address this situation and discuss the current status of knowledge concerning the neuroethology of chemical communication. The emphasis will be on interdisciplinary interactions that would foster collaborative research, open areas for research that are currently inadequately studied and provide education for individuals whose training has previously precluded use of research techniques developed outside their specialties. The conference will be a satellite to The Chemical Signals in Vertebrates meeting in Philadelphia, PA. Topics include the use of chemical senses in naturally occurring behaviors, chemical analysis of chemosignals, anatomy, electrophysiological analysis and developmental biology of the major chemical sense systems. Invited plenary speakers will be scientists from Japan, Europe and North America with major research programs relevant to the topics of the conference. Graduate students, postdoctoral fellows and young faculty will be strongly encouraged to attend and participate.